The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement for components with internal passages which are to sealedly communicate with one another across an interface between the components in an assembled position of the components, and more particularly to connecting arrangement to be used in hydraulic circuits for connecting tubular elements, such as hoses or pipes, to mating components.
In conventional connecting arrangements for pipes, hoses and similar conduits, one end of the conduit is provided with a screw coupling and a first seat, while a mating component is provided with a connecting bore and a second seat against which the first seat is urged by the screw coupling.
Such connecting arrangements or fittings for pipe and hose conduits have been widely known and used already for a long time. In a screw coupling of this kind, the connecting thread on the mating component is required to be so dimensioned that the torque necessary for efficiently sealing the fitting is transmitted by the threads without damaging the latter. It is, therefore, a common practice to arrange on the mating component, for example a slave or a master cylinder, threaded sockets radially projecting from the housing of the mating component. Such threaded sockets located at the housing of the mating component complicate the manufacture of the mating component. If, for instance, the mating component is to be made from an elongated extruded or extrusion molded preform, it is necessary to provide the housing with a profiled portion extending over the entire length of the mating component and having a cross section corresponding to the cross section of the threaded socket as a result, optimum material economy is not possible. The increased material consumption incurred thereby results in increased manufacturing costs as well as in a high weight of such a mating component, which is hardly justifiable nowadays.